Feelings
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: SasuNaru. Serán varios drabbles sobre Sasuke y Naruto, espero que les gusten .
1. Gosth

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Ésto lo hago por gusto y sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por hacer realidad mis fantasías.

Pues tal y como dice el título, serán varios drabbles cuya pareja principal será el SasuNaru.

Y sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el primero

**Gosth**

Le había amado como nunca pensó que lo haría con nadie. Junto a él había llegado a olvidarse de su venganza, de su sueño. Sin embargo, le había abandonado, y de la manera más cruel que había encontrado, como si sólo hubiese sido un estorbo en su camino desde el principio. Y se odiaba por ello, pero era la única manera que había encontrado para alejarse y que él sufriese lo menos posible a la larga. Quería que le culpase por ir tras su hermano, quería que le odiase por no ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en su muerte.

- Perdóname Naruto- susurró mirando al horizonte, pudiendo distinguir en la lejanía la montaña donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages-. Pero es algo que debo hacer si quiero estar contigo.

La muerte de Itachi significaba más que una venganza por lo que le hizo a su clan y a él mismo. En el instante en el que fue consciente de que le amaba supo que su venganza no era lo más importante en su vida. Pero sus pesadillas no le dejaban ser feliz a su lado. los fantasmas de su clan le atormentaban en sus sueños, pidiéndole, obligándole a cumplir una venganza por demás olvidada. Fue por eso que Itachi volvió a convertirse en su prioridad, porque con su muerte enterraría los fantasmas de su pasado y podría estar con él y soñar con él.

--

Pues ya está, espero que les haya gustado . Sólo pedirles que me dejen un review con cualquier crítica, las aceptaré con gusto.

Hasta el próximo -


	2. Leave me

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, si fuese mío Sasuke ya le habría demostrado su "amor" a Naruto.

Este es el segundo drabble SasuNaru, está desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Les dejo con la pequeña historia. Espero que les guste.

**Leave me**

Siempre te he hecho daño. Siempre he sido yo quien se ha ido. Siempre te he abandonado. No quiero que vengas por mí, quiero que vengas para acabar conmigo. Hazme daño. Hiéreme con las palabras más crueles que conozcas. Por una vez en tu vida no dejes que sea yo el que te haga daño. Cállame con un insulto. Déjame atrás gritándome lo poco que valgo. Porque eso es lo correcto y lo sabes. Abandóname a mi suerte y deja que sean mis lágrimas las que caigan esta vez. Porque eso es lo que debe ocurrir y por mucho que lo niegues, una parte de ti lo desea porque el dolor ya es insoportable y no sabes qué más hacer para que se vaya. Cóbrate partiendo mi alma en dos. Duerme por una vez sin sentirte la basura que crees que eres, porque lo soy yo.

Tú eres el elegido para salvaguardar la aldea del Kyuubi. Tú eres el que lo ha dado todo por los demás sin pedir nada, ni tan siquiera el respeto de ser tratado como a un igual. Tú eres el que enseña el camino para guiar a los demás a sitios seguros. Tú eres el que quiere un mundo feliz.

Yo soy el que se mueve por sus intereses. Yo soy el egoísta que ha aplastado a todo aquel que se ha interpuesto en mi camino lleno de sangre. Yo soy el que se ha apartado del resto porque no son más que estorbos en la búsqueda de mis logros y mis metas. Yo soy el traidor que te ha hecho sufrir porque no sabía hacerlo de otro modo, y tampoco me interesé en buscarlo.

Así que por favor Naruto, empújame ahora tú al abismo y déjame allí solo. Porque es lo que merezco, porque es lo que he buscado. Porque es lo que he querido encontrar. No me tiendas la mano esta vez porque, como he hecho siempre, la apartaré y me reiré de ti porque no sé hacerlo de otra manera, ni puedo cambiarla.

Déjame esta vez tú.

--

Y ésto es todo, espero que les haya gustado .

Como siempre pedirles un pequeño favor, déjenme un review con cualquier comentario, se los agradeceré.


	3. I won't leave you

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, ésto sólo lo hago por diversión.

Pues este nuevo drabble sería como el anterior sólo que desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

**I won't leave you**

No porque tú me lo pidas voy a hacerlo. No pienso limpiar tu conciencia así. Te buscaré siempre. Haré de mi vida tu búsqueda. Igual que tú no quieres cambiar, yo tampoco. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Tú lo significas todo para mí. Y no me importa cuantas veces me desprecies, ni cuantas veces me dejes atrás, porque volveré por ti. Tú crees que sólo sabes hacer daño y yo creo que tú eres capaz de darme paz. Sólo tú. Fuiste el primero en aceptarme tal y como soy. No sé por qué. Ni tan siquiera me lo pregunto porque no es importante. Es por eso que te busco. Es por eso que sólo quiero que vuelvas a mi lado. Y no te insultaré porque eso me alejaría de ti. No te tiraré al abismo porque eso no hará que el dolor desaparezca.

Tú dices que soy un salvador. Pues yo digo que fue gracias a ti. Tú dices que lo doy todo por los demás. Yo digo que tú lo diste todo por mí. Tú dices que guío a los demás. Yo digo que tú me enseñaste primero ese camino. Tú me sacaste de la oscuridad aquel día que decidiste compartir tu comida, aún sabiendo que eso podría costarte el ser un ninja.

No quiero que pienses que eres un monstruo por tratar a todo el mundo como escoria, porque no lo has hecho. Sé que en el fondo aquella noche dejaste atrás a Sakura para que no fuese una traidora por ti, porque piensas que no vales la pena. Sé que me alejas porque te sientes miserable ante mi presencia. Sé que apartas mi mano porque te crees un ser sucio que no merece ser tocado por mí.

Así que por favor Sasuke, no me pidas que te empuje al abismo y te deje solo. Porque no lo mereces. Lo buscas, pero no lo deseas. Porque tienes miedo a esa caída. Te tenderé mi mano y tú la apartarás y yo sonreiré tristemente mientras te la vuelvo a ofrecer. Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo de otra manera.

No seré yo quien te deje nunca.

--

Pues eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, en caso afirmativo un review y sino fue así también les agradecería que me lo dejasen, siempre es bueno saber en qué puede una mejorar.

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review en los anteriores.

Hasta el próximo.


	4. Dark

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Tras mucho tiempo, vuelvo para subir otro drabble. Estaría situado después del encuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto del Shippuden. A ver si les gusta ^-^

**Dark**

Sus ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad. Los cerró con fuerza y los cubrió con sus manos. No quería pensar en nada. Había soñado con él, después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a poblar cruelmente sus sueños. Masculló una maldición. No quería salir de su habitación, no para ver el azul del cielo... como sus ojos. Se dio media vuelta y se colocó mirando hacia la pared. Aquel sueño le había afectado más de lo que podía permitir.

Era odioso, después de tanto tiempo todavía persistía en su idea de hacerle volver a Konoha, aún cuando todo ya estaba perdido. ¿No comprendía acaso que él ya había hundido su alma a la más absoluta oscuridad por aquello que era su deber? Sonrió para sí, enternecido. Era Naruto, por supuesto que no se iba a dar por vencido, no cuando aún su corazón podía latir. Envidió al rubio, era tan distinto a él. Envidió sus ojos azules como el cielo que reflejaban su alma llena de luz. Ante aquel pensamiento Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué gastaba su tiempo buscándole, a él, al que había abandonado su villa y le había humillado.

- Usura tonkachi-. suspiró al pensar en lo tonto que podía llegar a ser Naruto al gastar su tiempo en él, en el traidor de ojos tan oscuros como su propia alma.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradecer a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review.

Y antes de irme sólo les pido que me dejen algún comentario con lo que sea, apenas se tarda.


	5. Why?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, si fuese mío sería rica y sabría dibujar.

Pues aquí va otro drabble. Antes de que empezasen los exámenes quería subir otro más, el retiro en el pueblo me vino muy bien para pensar.

**Why?**

¿Por qué has sido siempre tan importante? Dime por qué te has mostrado siempre como un ser superior a todos. Dímelo y libérame de ti. No quiero sentirme tan poca cosa ante ti, porque no lo soy, por más que mi alma grite eso cuando estoy cerca tuya. ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verte como un Dios, maligno, pero un Dios? Eres oscuro, eres frío, eres despreciable… eres todo lo malo, representas lo que más odio en las personas y, sin embargo, no puedo parar de buscarte para volver a ver tu grandeza y alabarla en el más riguroso y silencioso respeto. Y sólo seré capaz de llamarte cuando sea consciente que te vas, dejándome una vez más atrás, porque no estoy a tu altura, porque no soy más que un fiel que te suplica tu presencia un segundo más…

Dime por qué Sasuke. Dime por qué mis ojos te ven como el Dios que no eres. Y quizás consiga liberarme del yugo de tu religión. Porque cuando eso ocurra, no te temeré y podré atreverme a cogerte del brazo para que te quedes conmigo toda una eternidad.

**Fin**

Pues hasta aquí, parece que sólo me salen cosas angst… A ver si consigo salir de este bucle maligno.

Y ya me despido, no sin antes dar las gracias por los reviews que siempre me animan a continuar. Y pedir que nunca os olvidéis de dejar un comentario, son vida para mi.

Hasta el siguiente ^-^


End file.
